Segata Ryuuichirou
Em Inazuma Eleven Ares Sem Tenbin Ele é um avanço Para Eisei Gakuen . Perfil Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"Has an unshakeable belief in his own abilities and blames others when things go wrong."'' ---- Epsilon Kai form *''"He's so sure of himself on the pitch that he won't listen to a word the ref tells him."'' Aparência Segata é alto e tem cabelos brancos e bronzeados. Seus olhos são alaranjados e seu cabelo é pontudo e curto. Sua roupa casual é composta por uma camiseta azul de mangas compridas e calça marrom. Ele também tem orelhas pontudas. Enredo Temporada 2 Ele jogou como atacante quando Desarm se tornou um goleiro. Mas quando Fubuki deixa o jogo e ninguém pode passar pelo Seigi no Tekken , Desarm muda de posição com ele para "se divertir mais", mas depois volta para a posição de atacante quando Gouenji retorna e foi capaz de romper Wormhole . Sessão 3 Na terceira temporada, Segata volta como atacante do Neo Japan . Ele aprende Reflect Buster V2 e se torna um parceiro para o Triangle Z Kai , mas no final, o Neo Japan perde 2-1. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Segata Ryuuichirou faz parte do Eisei Gakuen , onde uma variedade de jogadores do Ohisama En fazem parte. Eles chegaram ao torneio principal do Football Frontier e jogaram Inakuni Raimon nas quartas-de-final. Segata infelizmente foi contratado para este jogo. Do banco, viu Eisei Gakuen ir atrás de 3-2. No final do primeiro tempo, ele foi substituído quando Yagami Reina machucou a perna. Ele jogou o resto da partida, onde ele jogou o seu melhor. Ele passou a bola para Kiyama Tatsuya no final da partida, que passou a usar Cosmic Blaster com Kira Hiroto. No entanto, quando parou, Eisei Gakuen acabou por perder por 6-5 para Inakuni Raimon. Apesar de estarem desapontados por perderem, eles se tornaram uma equipe de verdade e ficaram felizes com isso. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Ele apareceu durante a reunião com Hiroto, Tatsuya e Saginuma antes de partirem para a Rússia para o torneio da FFI . A equipe se reuniu para dar as boas-vindas aos seus companheiros de equipe com todo o respeito e elogiá-los pelo que eles já alcançaram. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Zel, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Sabonete Aliea (Sabonete Aliyah, retirado aleatoriamente do Gênesis na rota do direito de Fuyukai Suguru ) *'Foto' : Materiais de Construção (Imagem de materiais de construção, tirada nos arredores de Inazuma Town ) *'Foto' : Bola de futebol com 3 cores (3 fotos de futebol de futebol, tiradas do lado de fora do Estádio Seaside de Odaiba ) *'Tópico' : Narcisista (O tópico narcisista, obtido no estacionamento de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form *'GP': 180 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 69 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 22 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 193 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 73 *'Body': 66 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 73 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 19 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 50 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 62 *'Freedom': 16 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 83 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Aliea form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Neo Japan form * * * * ---- Aliea form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'NOVO Epsilon' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Aliea A' *'Estrelas do Guardião' *'Neo Japão Kai' *'Aliea Real' *'Os ventos' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivialidades *Quando ele joga como goleiro em Epsilon Kai , ele é um personagem de fogo. Navegação fr: Zeke Valanche